Romeo and Juliet
by ThatOneAnimeFan
Summary: Misa Nashi is new to Konoha High School, on her first day she is assigned to be Sasuke Uchiha's partner..some sparks fly some don't! Random! SasukeXOC, NaruHina futurely ,NejiXOC
1. First Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the characters .

I own misa and that's it..SURPRISE TOBI'S HERE~! i wuv Tobi so i had to put him in :)

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so pleas be nice if its terrible please let me know R&R and let me know how I did and BTW " " is saying and ' ' is thought , Also I will describe misa in the end

Enjoy

Misa~Chan" Sakura shouted running down the halls toward me, giving me a hug

"Hi Sakura Chan and let me go your hurting me" I said giving her a hug back

"So… you ready for the first class" she said letting me go and smiling

"Yea sure I guess" I said giving her a smile

'Great now she's making me feel all nervous I'm already new in this school I don't need to be scared I thought

"Well c'mon then "she said pulling on my arm

"Okay okay!" I said letting her pull me into the first class which was English.

We walked to our English class and went right in, sakura skipped (and she literary skipped) to the teacher and said something to him.

"I'm it's very nice to meet you misa" he said smiling

"You as well " I said sitting next to a boy with blue hair that looked like a duck's behind other than his hair he was pretty cute.

"Misa, right next to you is Sasuke Uchiha" said

"Great another crazy fan girl just my luck"sasuke said looking irritated

"Oh please you wish I was one of your fan girls" I said, rolling my eyes.

started his lesson and sasuke kept on looking at me.

'Stupid Pretty Boy' I thought

"Class Dismissed" Mr. Hatake said after handing out our homework.

I got up and walked out the door, waiting for sakura.

"Hey what's next" I asked sakura as we walked down the hall,

"Drama "She said

Suddenly a blonde came out of nowhere and ran toward us.

"Well well if it isn't bill board brow" She said eyeing sakura

"Shut up you PIG~! Sakura said, getting seriously angry

'Those two has some serious problems' I thought, laughing

Since I knew those two would probably go on till I died I went to find drama all by myself.

"This school just had to be so big" I complained out loud

"Do you need help?" A boy with pretty eyes and long brown hair asked

"Umm yes I need to get to drama class". I said

"I'm in that class I'll take you there and you must be Misa right? I'm neji he said.

" Yea i am and thanks!'' i said, smiling

We walked down the hall into drama , and neji walked in and spoke to the teacher, then he sat down

"Awww Your just too cute Im nice to meet you Misa Chan!" said, kissing my hand

" Ummmm Thanks" i said blushing a little.

"OK now Misa- Misa you can sit next to sasuke" he said

_'NOT AGAIN! JEEZZZ' _i thought irritated

"Ok" i said, sitting next to sasuke

''You again" He said , annoyed

I swear i wanted to kill him right there and then

went through our lesson and said homework was a project.

"Ok so all of you will be doing one of shakespeare's masterpeices " he said ,smiling

"It will be outside on the board CLASS DISSMISSEDO" he said

_'Did he really just say that?..WOW' _i thought

I walked out towards the bulletin board and sakura found me.

"no fair Misa you get to work with sasuke on romeo and juliet" she said whining

" _OH GREAT!" _(sarcasm) I said , trying to smile with effort

"hey whats your play?" i asked , starting to look for her name

" Its twelfth Night" she said, sighing

"Why are you sighing?" i asked

" i like the play just dont like my partner.. its naruto" she said

"He's not that bad sakura" i said , trying to sound helpful

'I cant believe i have sasuke for my partner'! but i predict by the time this projects done we might actually _Like or even LOVE each other..._

Okay that was the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it~!

I tried my very hardest on it. R&R Umm not good with endings but I'll try

Oh and now I will describe misa.

Name: Misa

Age: 13 (for naruto only)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Length and Color: Blue and Shoulder Length

Species: Ninja (naruto only)

She is 5'4 and shy but she can be rude when she needs too

Misa is new to the ninja school she has mid length blue hair

Her eyes are light blue; she's really sweet though and loves to carry around a white bunny.

If you want any more info on Misa look on my profile


	2. Sasuke's House

_Ok so yea I am now on the second chapter _

_Thanks to Echo Uchiha for giving me a review and well I hope you like this one _

_Me: Sasuke, why don't you go ahead and tell them?_

_Sasuke: -growls- Ok she does not own naruto but only misa_

_Me: Hehe and well this is my second chapter luv yahs enjoy._

_Yes im aware that this ones long sorry _

I was still very pissed of that I had to work with sasuke and on Romeo and Juliet.

'Great I got to work on my favorite play with an annoyance that's just wonderful' I thought

I walked to my locker an opened it, while getting my stuff out I was furious.

Sasuke walked up to me and just stood there.

I turned around "Oh to what do I owe this great displeasure?" I said, annoyed

"Somebody forgot to tell you what manners mean, anyway since we're doing the project come to my house around 7:00 sasuke said and then he just walked away.

"Stupid Pretty Boy" I said, putting my stuff in my bag, meeting sakura outside so we could walk home.

"What was that all about, Misa?" She asked, with pure joy.

"I don't even understand how you can stand him and he just wanted me to meet him at his house around 7:00, why? I said, eyeing her suspiciously

"Well because nobody really gets to speak to sasuke" she said

"Maybe he doesn't talk to ya'll because you and the rest of the girls here are obsessive fan girls "I mumbled.

Sakura walked me home I wasn't really in the mood but I actually was listening.

"Thanks for walking me home Sakura- Chan" I said, waving goodbye

I walked into the house and straight to the kitchen I really and I mean _really_ shouldn't be hungry.

"Hey mom just to let you know I'm going over a friends house tonight" I said, waiting for it

"It's not sakura or any of my girl friends house" I said

"IT'S A BOYS HOUSE!" My mom yelled, giving me a serious ear ache.

"Yes now please stop over- reacting" I said, trying to calm her down.

My dad came down then asking what was all the noise about

"Hey dad "I said, in a practical good mood.

Before he could answer the phone rung, my little sister Miyu answered it.

"Who is it, Miyu?" I said, curious.

Miyu put the phone to her ear hard, "it's a boy!" she said , hopping up and down.

'Oh No~!' I thought... 'Here we go again' I thought

"A Boy!" My dad was basically having a B.F (lol if you ever saw white chicks you would know what that mean)

I hurriedly grabbed the phone before my dad could throw a T.B.F.

"Hello?" I said, wondering who was calling me so early, and at this moment I was glad they did, then I knew who it was.

"Why the hell are you calling me so early, sasuke!" I said, mad to no end

"Just to let you know you can come early if you want" he said then hung up.

'That Bastard' I thought, getting extremely mad now.

I went into my room and changed into a tank top, high tops, and skinnies that were all black. I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs.

"I'm going now" I said running out the door and into the night

'I don't know where his house is' I thought

I pulled out my phone and called sakura since she's a fan I bet she knows where he lives and what his schedule is.

"Hello!" her over excited voice answered

"Hey where's sasuke's house?" I asked

I started daydreaming and by time I had almost got sucked in sakura was right beside me, and she scared me so bad.

"HELLOOOO EARTH TO MISA HERE" she said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Im here now let's go" I said beginning to walk.

"Okay!" she said, smiling

We walked well ran to sasuke's house and made it just in time, sakura took off soon as I ran the bell.

Sasuke appeared in a jacket no shirt and some black pants.

"Hey Misa, you ready?" He said, smirking

I was too busy staring off at his gorgeous chest to realize what he said but he looks so….wait! Did I just think that!

"Yea im ready" I replied and hurried inside.

We both sat on the love couch how awkward he has that there and began to talk about how we we're going to do the play.

We talked brainstorming ideas for over tow hours. Sasuke got up to go get some snacks for us to eat,

"Mm… brownies who knew Mr. Cool knew how to cook" I said, laughing

"Watever at least im not no newbie noob" he said, chuckling.

I picked up a brownie and threw it at him and stuck my tongue out

Sasuke got up and threw the brownie in the trash then he walked back over to the couch sitting the guitar down on the second love seat.

" You have too many love seats" I said as I got up to throw the brownies plastic plate away, before I could do that I tripped and fell onto something,

I looked down and it was sasuke

I knew something bad... was probably going to happen while I was at his house… I just knew

Well that's the second chapter remember not so good with endings

So please R&R and tell me what you think going to happen plus how'd you like it

Luv you

XOXO Misa


	3. The Day After and Sasuke's Plead

_Im Back~! XD Now on with chapter 3_

_And I will keeps saying this just so people can know _

_Me: I ONLY own Misa- Chan_

_Sasuke: She wished she own naruto... annoying fan girl_

_Me:: *eye twitch and picks up giant hammer* WHAT WAS THAT?_

_Sasuke: O-o Please Enjoy R&R so she won't kill me._

_Me: teehee now on with the stories._

Me and sasuke stared at each other either saying or doing anything.

I tried to get up but sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

'Why is he kissing me? I mean I like it I just want to know why I thought

I kissed him back then he just looked at me and then both of us were blushing he let go of my waist and I got off him.

We didn't say anything for a awhile

I looked at my phone "it's getting late maybe I should go home" I said getting my stuff and walking to the door.

"Yea you should go" he said showing me out and then I left I ran home.

I knew sakura was going to be there when I got home because I knew she wanted to know what happened I trust sakura but not with something like that she would freak out and have a serious B.F

I ran home and went inside and straight to my room. I lied down onto my bed and banged my head against the pillow none of that was supposed to happen it just did.

The next day was school I didn't want to be there or next to him

Ok I'm just going to act normal and pretend nothing happened

It was English me and sasuke just sat there like usual just mumbling off about his annoying obsessive fans.

"Misa?" Mr. Hatake said, trying to get my focus off of last night.

"Yes!" I said confused about what he just said

"Please pay attention" he asked

He went back to his lesson and began going on and on about I don't know what

Soon as class was over I ran out of there like my butt was on fire

I stood in the hallway just trying to get myself together when sasuke came up towards me.

'Oh what does he want now?' I thought as he got closer.

Look sasu- he kissed me once more

I pulled away and slapped him "Are you crazy?" I asked, with a little blush on my face.

"I need to talk to you" he said, pulling on my arm and dragging me toward a closet. He went into the closet me with him

"Meet me after school in the attic. Please misa? He said and I nodded then got out of the closet and ran.

I ran off to drama and I was kind of afraid to see what was going to happen when I went to meet sasuke in the attic after school. After school I was contemplating about whether or not I should go meet him.

_Okay so this is the third chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it_

_Now again guess what's going to happen when Misa goes to the attic to meet sasuke? Please give me some ideas I would love to know some and sorry if sasuke sounded or acted a little out of character. Its hard for a meanie like him: P_

_Anyway love yah and look forward to the next one _

XOXO Misa-Chan


	4. The Attic and Keela Chan!

_Once again I will have sasuke say_

_Sasuke: Do I really have to misa?_

_Me: yep Sasuke- Kun_

_Sasuke: Grr okay R&R and she only own misa for the who knows what time._

_Me: Let the games begin XD now on to our story._

I was really nervous for meeting sasuke in the attic school was over and I already told sakura I was going to see her later.

I snuck up the stairs into the attic. Sasuke was there doing something

"Hey misa" he said, smiling as if nothing had happened

"Uhh hi" I said

We both sad nothing for awhile just stared for a very intense while

Sasuke was the one to break the silence

"Look about the kiss... It was stupid he said blushing

'I just want to kiss him' I thought even though I might have hated him but I actually liked him and I wanted to kiss him very badly.

"Yea very stupid" I said, looking down not knowing what to do

"And we would be idiots if we did it again" he said, coming closer

"Then we are definitely idiots" I said, kissing him

Sasuke kissed me back gently we both smiled.

I was happy that we did.

After a while we both came down from the attic and sasuke walked me home it was kind of weird but fun. We kissed once more and he left walking home.

I went inside and my dad started questioning me and having his usual B.F

I laughed and lied, and then I went to my room. I called sakura and told her what had happened in the attic.

"WHAT!" she yelled screaming my ear off

"Sakura if you don't seriously calm the hell down I will hang up on you and never answer your calls again" I said, irritated

"Ok I'm sorry! Gomen Nasai!" she said repeatedly over and over again

"But yea that's what happened" I said calmly

"Oh guess what?" she said excited again

"What now?" I said already pissed at her for screaming my ear off anything else and I will shank her.

"Keela-Chan's coming to our school" she said

"OMG are you serious!" I yelled, very happy

Keela was my best friend since like forever lol but we went in different directions in high school but now she's coming and im happy and I now exactly who she likes too.

"Hey sakura I will see you tomorrow okay?" I said too excited to talk

"Ok Misa-Chan can't wait to see you and Keela tomorrow" she said then hung up.

The next day Keela was at my house and jumping on my bed

"Wake the hell up or I will dump a bucket of water on you" she said, smirking

"IM UP IM UP" I said pissed off that she did that and I knew Keela was your perfect wake up call

We walked to school happy and excited and ready to have some fun…

I knew with Keela here everything would change

_Okay guys that was the four chapter im really sorry for the wait_

_R&R and I hoped you enjoy it ~!_

_I will have the next one up tonight._

_XOXO_

_Misa Chan _


	5. Keela Chan's First Day and Making Dates

_Yay the fifth chapter_

_Im so happy Sasuke will you please_

_Sasuke: UGH! Fan girls and their weird possessive ways_

_Misa: *Give him the death glare* Shut up or I will put you in my death note MUAHAHAHAHA!_

_Sasuke: O-o she's officially lost it readers well enjoy this chapter R&R Blah blah blah _

Keela and I walked through konoha laughing and going to the office

"Lady S This is a new transfer student her name is Keela" I said smiling

"It's very nice to meet you Lady S" Keela said, pretending to be good when the world knew she wasn't.

"You too Keela you will be with Misa for the entire time you're here and this is the schedule any questions ask Misa or Sakura Haruno.

"Ok" she said and we walked off to the lockers.

I told her all about sasuke and what happened and that I knew who she liked.

"I can't believe you and SAS GAY" She said trying to mess with me.

"Oh shut up and like I said his name is SAH SU KEH and since you said his name like that Neji's name is no NI J I" I said laughing

We both started laughing and got our stuff for English and since Keela was here I was sat with Hyuuga and since that happened I could find more about him for Keela's sake.

"Hi Neji- San" I said as I took my seat next to him

"Hi Misa" he said and I was surprised he didn't call me a idiot or call me formally.

"And no san just neji" he said which sent me into shock once more

"Oh okay" I said, smiling

"Oh hey why don't you sit with me and the others during lunch? I asked but I doubted he said yes but I still had some hope

"Now why would I want to sit with lower class people" he said turning into his im too cool for you attitude.

"Fine you don't have to I was just trying to be nice" I said and tried focusing on Mr. Hatake for the rest of the class.

"Hey" Keela said as she caught up to me in the hall

"Heyy" I said relaxed

I noticed she was seriously staring at neji and a little blush came on her cheeks.

"Isn't neji just delicious mmm" she said going into her perverted keela mood.

"Okay!" I said trying to change the subject so I wouldn't have to hear her saying perverted stuff about neji.

The atrocious bell rung and we ran off to drama this time I sat with sasuke and neji with Keela.

'Aww I hope everything's going good' I thought smiling

Soon as Mr. Tobi saw Keela he hugged her Keela Chan's too cute Aww kawaii I think she's adorable.

Just to annoy fan girls I jumped in

"But Mr. Tobi I thought I was the cutest" I whined getting growls and glares from the girls

'Man they are such animals jeez' I thought

Me and sasuke started passing notes while Mr. Tobi was catching Keela up on the drama assignments here's what the note said

_Sasuke: You just love making the fan girls angry don't you?_

_Meee: yea bit its hella fun though_

_Sasuke: Ha of course you do, hey come to my house tonight?_

_Meee: Sure but this time we should really get started on the project _

_Sasuke: Yea yea _

_Meee: whatever sasuke_

_Sasuke: Be there around 6:00_

_Mee: Why so early?_

_Sasuke: Lazy just be there b4 8 _

_Mee: Okay _

Afterwards was lunch me keela and neji (after some hard convincing) and sasuke was all sitting at a table chatting.

"Hey why don't we all double date it might be fun" I said and keela was giving me a hard as hell death glare

"Whatever" Sasuke said which basically meant he was going

"I'll go" Keela said and it seemed her and neji started actually talkingand _laughing. _

Tonight we all were pumped for our dates but we knew something was going to be crazy or something was just going to happen….

_Well Peeps that was the five chapter hoped you enjoyed it R&R_

_XDDD Hope you enjoyed it and soon will be the next one _

_Oh and if you don't know what a B.F is and never seen white chicks then here's what it is a B.F is a B**** fit its really funny in the movie!_

_Ok so hoped you enjoyed it bye bye and Keela READ IT ILY _

_You're really awesome_

_XOXO, _

_Misa Chan _


	6. The Date Plan, Bathing Suits,The Baka?

THE NEXT CHAPTER: THE DATES

Me: So I don't own naruto but if I did I would die of happiness. XD

Btw my bestie Keela is writing her story now so when she uploads I hope you guys read it and to support her please R&R Thanks a lot

Sasuke: She only owns misa R&R because she's a crazy child

Me: Shut up sasuke or I will shank you.

Sasuke: OoO Please Enjoy.

"Neji, are you going?" I asked smiling evilly.

"I guess" neji said, shrugging it off, being the responsible but stubborn guy he was.

"Oh C'mon neji- san it will be fun" I said, grinning widely

"Fine" he grumbled and I could tell he just probably agreed because keela's going.

"Hey it's a sunny day today why don't we go to the beach?" Keela said happily

"Yea it will be fun I'm surely going" I said loudly

"Maybe" Sasuke said being or trying to use his act of being cool to cover the excitement.

"Eh…Sure" neji said unsure whether he should say something that would be totally shocking or just stick with his stubbornness.

"Well why we all don't meet at sasuke's house when we're ready." I said

"Yea Ok" Sasuke said

We went to our afternoon classes me, sakura, and keela went to my house to get ready for the beach, sasuke and neji went to neji's house to ask for permission.

"MOMMMM WE ARE HOMEE" I shouted loudly

"Hi girls AND WE"RE ARE YOU GOING?" She said being like my dad with his B.F

"We are going to the beach with boy's okay mom?" I said not really sticking around to hear if she approved of it or not.

Keela, Sakura, and I all went up to my room to get ready for the beach date,

.

"We need to go shopping for new bathing suits" Sakura said with pure joy in her little voice

"Even though I went like a month ago doesn't kill me to go again" I said for sakura's sake.

"I'll go too got to make sure neji like my… armor" Keela said and I bursted out laughing

"HAHA your…wrong keela that's disturbing for the readers that are under 13 to hear XD" I said laughing

"Oh well sorry readers hope you didn't get that joke if your under 13" keela said

"Let's go now" I said after I stopped laughing

We all walked into the mall and went to the closest store that sold bathing suits, and then we went in to look around

Sakura of course found a bikini with a cherry blossom on the top and on the bottom of the bikini.

Keela went and found a black bikini (looks like a halter top) the bottom was a regular bottom with braids that tied together and I found a polka dot bikini, that had ruffles at the top the polka dots was black and blue.

"Wow your guys bathing suits are too pretty" Sakura said being the girly girl she was XD.

"Thanks I like yours" I said smiling

"Yea and thanks" Keela said getting in line and we got behind her.

We bought our stuff and hurried home not wanting to be late it was only 5:00 ( it's the summertime obviously).

Once getting home we ran straight to my room avoiding questions from my mom.

I went into one of my bathrooms and changed into my bathing suit and keela went into the other one and changed as well. While we were in the bathroom sakura had already changed into hers.

I put on a tank top and some shorts just to cover the bikini and keela put on the same except in purple. Sakura put on a pink dress (cover up).

We walked to sasuke house and then we were there. Sasuke and neji came out neji wearing no shirt just his swimming trunks same with sasuke.

"Hey we invited the idiot" Sasuke said bored

"Hey don't be so rude to Naruto!" I said playfully slapping sasuke.

"HEY SAKURA CHAN.. Hi misa, and keela! How are you?" Naruto said

"Naruto…" Sakura grumbled obviously mad at the thought sasuke had invited him well knowing sasuke naruto just came.

"Hi Naruto- Kun!" I said, giving him a hug.

"Hi Naruto and shouldn't we get going" Keela said

We all couldn't wait for the beach and we all knew it would be one unforgettable time .

_Well that was chapter 6 hoped you enjoyed it all_

_A/N: My kitty is bugging me O-o_

_Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter it's the weekend and I have lots of free time so I will spend it on my dearest fan fiction _

_Any questions?_

_XOXO,_

_Misa_


	7. The Beach, NaruSaku, Neji and Keela

LA LA LALA LA LA LALA ELMOS WORLD! XDD

_Chapter 7: The Beach, NaruSaku, and Neela (Keela or misa is not a real character from naruto)_

_A/N: Now for chapter 7 just to let you know I'm probably going to do to ten today or If I feel like going all the way up there. _

_Me: Sasuke dear if you wouldn't mind_

_Sasuke: -Sighs- She only owns misa and now I'm tired of saying it so whatever_

_Me: Well my lovely reviewers and Readers enjoy!_

We walked to the beach and we were just chatting with each other.

"It's going to be so much fun I can't wait" Sakura said all in a jolly good mood

"

Yea getting squirted by water running around and messing with people how awesome" I said * note the sarcasm*

"I just can't wait to go surfing" Keela said and I knew from the time we been friends she

was one awesome surfer.

"Yea it's going to be fun" I said giving her a high five.

"I can't wait to get in the water!" Naruto said hyperactive as usual

We got to the beach and naruto of course sprinted to found a spot and the rest of us walked.

I walked near naruto and put a towel down (there were chairs already there) and moved the chair onto of it. We put our bags down and we took of our tank tops and layed them in my bag. I ran down to the water and jumped in. A little while later I had came up for air and the others were already in the water.

I dipped down in the water and grabbed sakura around the waist scaring her.

"AHHH MISAAAA! Sakura said jumping and screaming at the same time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" I said laughing with the others.

"Don't worry sakura Chan everything will be ok" Naruto said, trying to get sakura's attention

"Shut up naruto" Sakura said being rude

"Oh don't be a b**** just because you got scared honey, naruto just was trying to help" I

said daring her to say something else before I punched her.

Sakura said nothing else negative for the most of the time. Neji and keela started talking and laughing once more and then they got out of the water and continued to talk. Me and naruto was having one epic water gun fight.

"Ha-ha its cold!" I said while running behind a tree.

"Yea but it is hot out here" He said sneaking up behind me and before he could squirt me I got him.

"Got Cha!" I said running again but kept on squirting.

"Fine you win this time" Naruto said, grinning

"Ok good" I said, returning his wide grin

"

Hey sakura" I said walking over to her, and while I was doing so sasuke had got up to avoid drama (what a wimp).

"What now?" She said, angry

"At least give naruto a chance you're always turning him down and hitting him" I said stating the obvious.

"Fine and he is kind of cute" She said and I swear my jaw dropped straight through the sand.

"ZOMG!" You like naruto!" I said trying to believe my ears she liked naruto!

All the times she hit him I thought she just punched him cause of her own personal problems

"Yea…" she said, blushing a little

"Umm… well why you don't go hang out with him, he really likes you sakura Chan" I said giving her my best good luck smile.

The rest of the time naruto and sakura hung out and then sakura told me the good news.

"Misa Chan!" Sakura said, smiling

"What Happened?" I said

"Me and Naruto are a couple!" She said and I still couldn't believe what I heard.

She then ran off to play with naruto.

I watched as Keela and Neji tried to share a private kiss but I saw it Neji and keela talked a little more and then neji went near where our stuff was and put his clothes on.

I ran up to keela "What Happened" I said hopping up and down with joy.

"Me and Neji are a couple now I'm so happy, its going to be one fun relationship" she said, blushing and smiling.

"Good for you but I don't like your definition of _"fun" _"I said bursting out laughing once more.

"Shut up MISA!" she said as we both ran and put on our clothes.

After everyone had put their clothes on we all walked back and had something to remember after all. So in the end the people you thought would never get together did

_Okay so this was the Seven Chapter._

_Hope you all enjoyed_

_R&R and the next one's coming up. _

_Thanks so much to Keela and Echo for reviewing: P_

_Well that's it for all _

_XOXO,_

_Misa_


	8. Neji and Keela's Date

_Heehee guys you should thanks keela (xxanimegirl9998xx) because _

_Right now she is making me stay up and giving me motivation to write ten chapters but im on my way._

_Dis is chapter 8! Keela and Neji's Date Hope you enjoy  
_

_Sasuke: R&R and all that good shabaa _

_Have fun kiddo! (Keela's POV)_

I ran up to neji at his locker and gave him a quick kiss. I blushed and I looked like a cherry.

"Why don't we go on a date today" I said, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure but I have to ask" he said, kissing me once more before he walked me to class.

"Ok then and why don't we go to the park" I said, looking at him

'He's too sexy... god I think I will have a nosebleed' I thought looking away from him to stop from my future massive nosebleed

Neji walked me to class and we sat together, passing notes.

_Neji: So we're going to the park... why? _

_Me: I thought that the kids there are cute and it's hot out so why not?_

_Neji: I just wanted to know, what time did you want to meet?_

_Me: Around 6:00 I guess_

_Neji: Ok hide it from Mr. Hatake_

_Me: ok _

I hid the note and we tried topretend we were_ actually listening_ to him.

After our classes we went our separate ways (sadly) I ran home and walked into the living room, and my grandma was cooking.

"Hi Grandma" I said giving her a hug.

"Keela! How was school today?" She asked returning my hug.

"It was okay oh btw I need you to be careful and stay in the house" I said telling her so she would remember.

"And why is that?" she asked curiously.

"I have a date and I worry about you your blind as a bat" I said laughing.

"Ahh young love" she said

I walked up to my room and usually I would call misa around this time but in like 5 mins she is going to bust thru my window

Misa jumped thru my window like I expected.

"Sup" she said calmly as if she just walked thru my door.

"I hope your skinny tail know there's a door" I said mad that she just bust thru my window like she owned the place.

"Im supposed to help you get ready" she said going over to my closet

"So whaddaya want to wear" She said, grinning

"I want to wear…" I said going to my closet

"Im going to wear derapey peplum cardigan, khaki pants with a short sleeve brown shirt and sandals.

"Ok" She said jumping back out my window.

"Well bye!" I said as I put my clothes on in the bathroom

I left my grandma watching her soaps while I met neji at the park. He had on some jeans with a gray short sleeve shirt.

"Hey" he said kissing me for the third time today.

"Hey"

We both walked over to the swings and got onto one of them neji pushed me while I was making myself go higher.

Me and neji did a lot of stuff messing with dogs walking around we had a lot of fun

And now im finally home.

_Okay so that was the eight chapter _

_I hoped you enjoyed_

_I put I t in my frenn keela POV because she's in the story and I thought it would be cool to put her and neji going on a date._

_Sorry its so short and im tired been up since last night R&R and wish me luck_

_XOXO_

_Misa-Chan _


	9. Sakura and Naruto's Date

_Ok now for chapter 9! Now I'm almost up to ten_

_W00t! Heehee _

_Ok so now this is sakuraxnaruto's date heh so you can probably tell where they are going if you know what naruto-kun likes the most. _

_Now onto the story (Sakura's POV… sorry if she's a bit out of character) _

_It's very hard to do sakura nice so no telling me she's a bit ooc Kay?_

I ran to my house excited for my date with naruto, I mean I usually hit the guy and call him names but he's actually a good guy.

I walked to my closet and picked out a pretty pink short sleeved shirt with flowers on it, a short pink mini skirt with some high heels. I left my hair down and put a flower in it.

"Bye Mom" I said grabbing my purse and running out the door. I ran to Ichiraku's ramen bar and sat waiting for naruto.

Naruto came running in a orange shirt with some jeans.

'He actually looks cute well not that he wasn't before but he….just...WOW' I thought while I was staring at naruto.

"Sakura Chan! You look pretty" He said, smiling

"Thanks naruto you look good too" I said smiling back

I knew why he seemed shocked I would never and I mean never say something like that to naruto.

"So you ready to eat? I'm STARVING!" He said in his usual hyperactive way .

"Yea" I said laughing.

We both started eating our ramen, naruto actually finished his bowl before mine so I finished a little later we kept talking for a while then he paid for the food and he walked me home.

"Uh…Sakura Chan?" he said, a little nervous

"Yes, Naruto?" I said, curious

"Thanks for coming out for me tonight, even though I never thought you would" He said, blushing.

"You're Welcome I actually had fun even though I never thought we would be dating" I said giving him another smile.

We walked home in silence and he walked me to my door.

"I really did have fun naruto" I said, talking for the first time in like 5 minutes.

"Me too sakura- Chan " he said, blushing again.

Naruto kissed me. It was a sweet soft peck on the lips and I kissed him back. Then we broke apart.

"W...Well I guess I will see you later "He said, smiling.

"Yea you will" I said, giving him one more kiss and walking into my house.

"How was the date, Sakura" My mom asked very curious

"It... was _very _nice" I said while walking to my room

All night I thought about naruto all the things I did and decided from now on I would be a good girlfriend unless of course he got on my nerves but that's it … I thought about this on and on …

_That was the ninth chapter so yea sorry about the ending it's kind of suckish but yea hoped ya liked it _

_R&R and I will get the next chapter up today as well. _

XOXO,

Misa


	10. Sasuke's and Misa's Date

_Omg! Yay~! I'm on the tenth chapter I thought since me being a procrastinator but thank you _

_Keela! XD lol well yea ima do more than 10 just give me ideas and this chapter is about _

_Me and Sasuke's date. __ My POV SO enjoy R&R and yada yada_

I walked from the store and to my house once inside I wanted to have some fun so I called up sasuke.

Here's the conversation we had.

_Sasuke: Hello?_

_ME: Hey! Sasu-Kun!_

_Sasuke: Sup Misa Misa_

_Me: Aww you called me by my nickname hehe_

_Sasuke: You're such a fan girl _

_Me: Don't be rude I'm not an annoying fan girl _

_Sasuke: True _

_Me: Do you want to go out today_

_Sasuke: Sure whatever but where?_

_Me: you can't be excited for anything can you? But lets meet in the forest and have a picnic._

_Sasuke: I'll bring the food and stuff, you just bring yourself_

_Me: Kay see ya there. _

I changed out of my school clothes and into some jeans, high tops and a black shirt. I walked to meet sasuke in the forest and soon enough I got there. Sasuke was sitting in the middle of the clearing and with a picnic basket. I snuck up behind him and glomped (tackle hugged) him.

"Hey there" I said, smiling.

"Hey" He said, smiling back, and giving me a kiss.

I kissed him back and I was glad we were together it made me happy.

"So we going to eat now" I said laughing and getting off of him to sit beside him on the blanket.

I looked at all the stuff he bought.

"Who knew Mr. im- too-cool-for-any- of – these-girls- could be romantic?" I said, laughing again.

"Yea _very _funny misa" He said, chuckling.

"Ok now let's eat" I said, looking at all the good food.

I eat like 3 muffins, two cakes and some chicken. We had lots to drink it was very delicious and fun We joked around a lot and just talked it was very romantic. Sasuke was walking me home.

"That was very fun, sasuke" I said, laughing.

"Yea it was" He said actually letting go of his "cool" status for once.

We got to my house and he kissed me. It was _very _nice, passionate, kiss. I liked kissing sasuke he made me very lucky (which I was) and happy that he was mine.

"Goodnight" he said and ran off after giving me one last kiss.

"Night" I called after him and he waved back.

I went inside and felt that everything was right and calm; I walked straight to my room and thought about sasuke. He usually is his b***** self but he was really sweet tonight and letting go of all that stuff. I look out my window and at the stars…. Yes everything was definitely right and calm. ..

_Kay so that was the TENTH CHAPTER! Eeep! I'm so excited! Yay~! _

_Well I hoped you enjoyed it im kind of out of ideas for my next chapter so help pwease! _

_But Thanks for the reviews and I will try to think of something to do for the 11__th__ chapter. _

_R&R _

_XOXO, _

_Misa _


	11. Naruto the Rebound, Misa & Keela's Plan

_Hehe well now I am on the eleventh chapter so yea! Hehe I'm so happy So yea hope you enjoy this chapter loves ya and R&R. _

I walked down the hall and to my locker to see Sakura and Keela waiting for me.

"Sup Peeps how was the dates?" I said, laughing.

"It...Was...Perfect, naruto and I had a great time" Sakura said, smiling and me and keela's jaw dropped we couldn't believe what we were hearing.

"I know I may hit naruto and get angry at him sometimes." Sakura said

"You mean _always_ hit him" I shook the thoughts that were becoming clear in the back of my mind.

'So since I have sasuke naruto's the rebound guy' I know it's a mean thought but it seems like it though but I won't say anything.

"Ah, how was your date with neji keela?" I asked trying to shift the attention

"It was _very_ nice and romantic" She said, also trying to get over the whole naruto's the rebound guy thing.

"How about you and sasuke" Keela, asked, curious

"It was fun kind of romantic but mostly fun" I said, letting a giggle escape.

"Ha-ha I can guess why" Keela said, laughing.

"Shut up Keela" I said, rolling my eyes.

Then we went to class, arm in arm and just being random we went to English, and took our seats, me sitting next to sasuke, keela sitting next to neji, and sakura sitting next to naruto.

I still couldn't believe she truly loved naruto for me I would have to find proof and I knew exactly how.

Me and sasuke passed notes once again.

_Sasuke: What's wrong?_

_Me: What are you talking about?_

_Sasuke: You haven't made no fan girls mad, and your abnormally not the one making the notes first._

_Me: I'm just thinking about sakura and naruto_

_Sasuke: The idiot and the annoying fan girl...Why? _

_Me: Sasuke! I told you to call them by their names! And I think sakura is just using naruto as a rebound guy because she didn't get you to love her._

_Sasuke: That's probably it to, so should I tell him?_

_Me: NO! Don't_

_Sasuke: Again I ask why?_

_Me: Because I got a plan to show her and naruto that he is just the rebound guy._

_Sasuke: This is going to turn out bad,_

_Me: You have a better idea?_

_Sasuke: No _

We stopped passing after that and after a while of listening to lecture us we left and went to drama with and of course soon as I get in the room he glomps me ( A/N glomps mean tackle hug).

"AWW! Misa Chan looks sad… what's wrong?" Tobi said pinning me to the ground and looking me straight in the eye.

"Umm.. I'm fine just stressed… and can you get off me?" I said, trying to show on my face that everything was alright.

"Okay and I hope everything gets better for misa misa" he said, getting off me and pulling me up of the ground.

As I went to my seat and I heard the other girls hiss and say mumble comments but I really wasn't focused on them. I sat next to keela and told her my whole plan.

"Ah so do you need my help" She asked, smiling happy to bust somebody

"Sure" I said and after that we put all of our attention on for the day.

After class me and keela went to my house to discuss our plan and when the time was right we would show sakura that she's using naruto and naruto is being used by sakura.

_Well umm that was chapter 11 just to tell you guys what's happening or giving you a sneak peak of the next chapter _

_Me and keela are setting up or plan because we know in our hearts and soul that sakura doesn't love naruto so I am going to fake break up with sasuke and make sakura see it so she can go back running to sasuke and show naruto he's being used. Sorry but now I'm getting sick of sakura chan so yea... Now it's on to NaruHina! Baby !_

_XD I'm crazy lol well I will write tomorrow see ya then_

_XOXO,_

_Misa_


	12. Phase 1COMPLETE

_Well ya on to the 12__th__ chapter eeep! I'm doing so well thanks for the reviews guys and_

_Well here's the next chapter. And my uncle is talking to the plant o-o _

So our plan was getting set into action, I was very pissed off that I had to fake break up with sasuke in front of the _whole_ school I wasn't nervous it's just I know people would be asking _why_ and other annoying stuff that I didn't feel like hearing.

But yea today was the day. Neji and Sasuke were with naruto talking and leading him outside. Keela and I were just chilling, till the boys came outside. When they came naruto went to talk to some other people he knew. Sasuke, Neji, Keela and I were talking about our plan.

"So when sakura comes around, sasuke you and me start an argument over… you cheating or whatever and then we break up" I said, making sure everyone( neji, keela and sasuke) heard me.

"Then sakura sees sasuke is single and goes all fan-girly again and tries to win your heart" Keela said.

"And you two make sure naruto see the whole thing so that he knows he was being used." Keela and I said in unison.

"I have a question so why are you guys doing this to sakura again? I thought you all were friends. "Neji asked, curiously.

"The reason why is because she… well hates naruto and naruto's our friend and we don't want to see him get hurt also she was kind of getting on our nerves" I said for both keela and me.

"_Yea_ that's a _very_ good reason" Neji mumbled under his breath.

We all waited for sakura to come to the school grounds to set our plan in action. I was very ready for this even though she would be mad at me I really didn't care naruto is a sweet kid and no matter what he still tries to get sakura to love him but now he's just being used.

"Sasuke, you ready?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"You _really_ don't want to do this do you?" Sasuke smirked at me.

"Not really, and stop smirking" I said, holding back a laugh.

"Well let's get this over" He said, and started to walk.

"How dare you Cheat on me then walk away!"I said, being as angry and pissed off as I could.

"Maybe Because I don't like girls like you who annoy the hell out of me" He said and we both looked around to see everybody looking then we especially noticed naruto and sakura looking shocked.

"FINE GO THE HELL AWAY AND GET AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE" I screamed then punched him in the face_ hard._

He stumbled backwards and gave me a smirk. "FINE WHATEVER MISA" He said and walked away. That ended our fake break-up and I just walked to where keela as standing.

"That was very convincing misa" Keela said, smiling, laughing.

"Ha yea" I said, looking at sakura, and she was looking at sasuke, so was naruto.

_Sasuke's Pov_

'That was funny and the misa's punch hurt like hell' I thought rubbing the spot where I had been hit, but she was hella funny doing the whole I'm so pissed even though I could tell she wanted to lhao.

"Sasuke, Are you okay?" Sakura asked, looking at me and in her eyes I saw that she returned to the fan girl we all knew she was.

"I'm fine..." I said staring into her eyes and I saw her blush a little.

The stupid atrocious bell rung and we had to go inside; I avoided misa so people wouldn't ask questions.

"Naruto can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him and I stood leaning on the locker

"Sure" Naruto said as he said goodbye to his friends and walked over to me.

I didn't want to tell him sakura was using him because he seemed so happy but he needed to know the truth.

"Why don't you hang out with Misa, Keela, Neji and Me today?" I suggested

"Ok" He said and walked away. I started texting misa about what I was going to do make naruto see he was being used.

_Well yea this is chapter 12 and yea hoped you enjoy so yea love ya all R&R and _

_Yea next one's coming soon DUN DUN DUNNNN! XD_

XOXO,

Misa- Chan


	13. Phase 2 Complete and Naruto's Sadness

_Well hey guys! Hope you all loved the 12 chapter and here is the 13__th__ one. _

_So yea short preview: Sasuke invited Naruto- Kun to hang out with him, me, keela and neji_

_And Yah so naruto see he is being used O-o enjoy R&R and Love ya all!_

I walked to my own home with keela and neji, we picked my house for the plan because one my parents and little sister Miyu were all out of the house something about going on a trip and they let me stay home since there was school and I can't believe I'm saying this but thank the lucky stars for school.

"I'm so happy that I didn't have to go on the trip with them" I said, smiling.

"Ha-ha it couldn't have been that bad could it? " Keela asked and started to laugh

"I would've been the Maid of Horror in this film" I said, laughing.

"Why your house again, why don't we just sneak into the woods, and plan something there" Neji asked curious once again.

I sighed "That's part of the plan I will tell you what's going to happen once we get inside." I said

We walked to my house and I unlocked the door. Once we were all inside, I went to the kitchen while neji and keela sat on the couch.

"Hey do you guys want some snacks?" I asked, feeling my stomach.

"Sure why not, what about you Neji- Kun?" Keela said and asked.

"I don't mind" Neji said, giving me a smile.

I got out some candy; I was in the mood for some sweets. I took out gummy worms, gummy bears, starburst…Oreo's and other stuff. The weird thing about me is I like to mix stuff up so I put all the candy into one single bowl.

"Here we go! _Ta Dah!_" I said and started to laugh

We all started eating the candy; well neji took awhile until he got into eating some.

"So you were going to tell us the plan...remember misa?" Neji asked suddenly

"Oh yea! My bad well yea so here's the plan neji you will go and pick up naruto and take him back here then we will hide in the bushes near where sakura and sasuke will be sasuke will be fake flirting with sakura till she agrees to go out with him …and don't tell naruto the plan just say we are playing hide n seek or something…

"O-o well okay Misa I will go pick him up now" Neji said, then left to go pick up naruto.

"This will be _very_ interesting..."Keela said, smiling

"Yes it will and this is one of the best plans I ever came up with" I said, smiling back,

We waited for naruto and neji to show up… while that happened I texted sasuke and told him the whole plan he said that he just called sakura and convinced her to go to the woods with him.

Finally neji and naruto had showed up.

"Misa! Keela! Hey what's going on" Naruto said, looking around.

"Sakura isn't here naruto she's out" I said, trying to keep my voice straight.

"Mm Okay so neji said we we're going to play…hide N seek…why?" He asked and noticed that neji had sat beside keela so he sat down next to me.

"The reason is because it's fun now that we're older plus the fact that it will be in the woods which has better hiding places." Keela said

"Okay let's go" He said energetically.

"Kay" I, Neji and Keela said in unison.

We walked to the woods with me and Keela in the back and Neji and Naruto in the front.

I texted sasuke to see where he was he told me he was going to the clearing with sakura.

Once we got there naruto counted while we all hid… Me and Keela hid the closest to sakura and sasuke hoping just hoping that naruto would come to us first. Soon I heard naruto coming I hurriedly text sasuke to be quick with it, and we were in great hearing range.

"Sakura….do you really love naruto?" Sasuke asked in his usual voice.

"U-um where did that come from" Sakura asked, blushing and looking away from sasuke's gaze on her.

"Just answer the question sakura, do you or you don't?" Sasuke asked sounding irritated now.

"In truth and all I don't I still love you sasuke! I wanted to tell you but you were with Misa.. and now since ur single…" She trailed off then kissed him

I heard a twig break and Keela and I both looked to our left naruto was there. No Doubt he had heard every single word sakura just said right now.

"Naruto?" I asked, touching his shoulder.

He jumped out from his hiding spot just when sakura pulled away, startled from seeing him do that.

"N-Naruto!"Sakura said in a whisper.

"Sakura…h…how dare you kiss him!" I could tell naruto was mad and shocked.

"Naruto….I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to I was just-"She was cut off by naruto who was now very angry,

"You just what! When I asked you if you still loved sasuke you said no!"Naruto said and began to shake.

Keela, Neji and I came out from where we we're to look at her,

"YOU THREE DID THIS!" Sakura shouted

"Actually we _four_ did this "Sasuke said and went to stand by my side.

"You _lied_ to us Sakura to _all_ of us" I said calmly

Sakura started crying.

"I don't want to _ever_ see you again" Naruto said and ran away.

I ran after him, he ran home to his house and locked me out.

I knocked on the door "Naruto! Please open the door" I asked politely instead of just sneaking inside. He opened the door since I was his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me Misa?" He asked, eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't want to hurt you naruto-kun" I said, rubbing his back

He hugged me "You were always a good friend... sadly I will never find somebody who will love me…" He said hugging me more

"I know who likes you and I will get you two together if you like" I said trying to make him forget the night.

"Sure" He said, smiling

I smiled back naruto was a good kid and he deserved the best I heard from keela that when she went over neji's house she had learned that neji's cousin Hinata Hyuuga had a crush on naruto and I would make sure they would get together no matter what.. Naruto needed a person who loved him for him and hinata seemed like a very nice girl...So shy and sweet.

_THE END! XD not of the series! But of this chapter I think I'm going to do a sequel to this one. _

_Maybe just Maybe well I hoped you all enjoyed R&R and have a nice weekend! He he!_


	14. Naruto Finds Out, Hina,Misa,Kee R Frenns

_Ok so umm yea this is the 14th chapter and I kind of forgot what was going on but now I _

_Remember now but yea it is going to be NaruHina now so yea here we go R&R and Enjoy._

_Here we go!_

Ok so after everything that happened today I was happy that naruto was shown he was being used and now he will get a new girl that I approve of. He he ^_^ well yea

I walked with keela going to our lockers and getting our stuff for today.

"So anyway now we are going to get hinata and naruto together hunh?"Keela said smirking

"Yea Pretty Much" I said, smirking back.

We walked to class and then we just sat together, the usual and talking about our little secondary plan.

"Ok so this is what I think, I think that we should set naruto up on a blind date so you make sure hinata goes and I will make sure naruto comes, got it?" I said smiling at her.

"Yea I got it" She said smiling back we loved working together.

"Cool" I said and listened to talk to us about later on assignments.

We waited until the lesson was over to put our plan into action… yea baby

'Okay maybe you all are thinking I'm one devious cruel person but in truth I'm not I'm actually just an awesomely crazy girl' I thought to myself

I ran to find naruto and jumped on his back surprising him.

"Ah hi Misa- Chan" Naruto Said smiling and trying to walk with me on his back.

"Hi hi naruto" I said, smiling back.

"Hey so I got a blind date for you naru- Kun" I said saying his adorwable nickname XD

"Uhh I don't know misa" He said giving me a apologetic look.

"NOW DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK YOU ARE GOING" I said getting ready to give him a punch.

"Ok ok" he said then walked to class with me on his back, we walked to 's class and naruto put me down.

Then glomped me and I smiled.

"Hi Tobi can you please get off of me so I can sit down" I asked politely.

"Okay" He said and got off pulling me off of him.

I sat down next to Naruto-Kun and Keela sat next to Hinata.

"So who's the girl Misa Misa?" Naruto said, having more confidence than usual.

"I don't know if I should tell… but since you're my buddy I will make an exception Kay?" I asked.

"Okay" I said, giving him a smile

I leaned next to his ear and told him to not freak out and stay calm.

"The girl who likes you is Hinata Hyuuga" I whispered in his ear

Before naruto could make an absolute fool out of himself, I wrote him a note.

_Me: She really really likes you naruto_

_Naruto: Are you sure?_

_Me: I'm positive that's why she let you cheat on the exam plus the fact that she always thinks about you first._

_Naruto: Yea your right and sure….so where are me and hinata going to go?_

_Me: To Ichiraku's Ramen Bar _

_Naruto: Yay and I'm getting hungry just thinking about it_

_Me: Well you got to wait till the date Kay?_

_Naruto: Yea okay and can you help me…_

_Me: Dressing or Talking_

_Naruto: Dressing I think I will need your help_

_Me: Naruto don't be worried or nervous just be you._

After that we stopped passing notes because would read them aloud if he got them and he would say silly stuff or be like ooohh these two like each other or something embarrassing.

We waited for class to end I met up with Hinata Hyuuga, and Keela.

"H-hi Misa- Sama" She said, being very shy.

"Hey don't call me Misa Sama I sound old call me Misa or Misa Misa which ever one you want Hina" I said, giving her a smile.

"A-Ah okay" She said, blushing a little.

"Don't worry we wont hurt you and from now on we will call you Hina" I said

"Okay, thanks Misa" She said.

"Oh Btw come over my house so we can get you all dolled up for your date.

"I –I have to ask permission first" She said and Keela Smirked.

"Don't worry I told Neji to ask and he just texted me saying your father said yes" Keela said stating the obvious as usual.

"And from now on we are best friends, you okay with that Hinata" I asked, smiling wider.

"Y-Yes Thank you Misa, Keela" She said and I am guessing that she learned Keela's name when they were talking.

I knew that tonight would be a wonderful night for Naruto and Hinata and I hoped they would get together when hinata came over to our house to get "Dolled- Up" we would make sure those two got together and personally I think they belong with one another

All we can do is wait….wait….and see…..

_TA_DA the 14__th__ chapter just to let you all know once I get to the 20__th__ chapter I will continue on my kuroshitsuji fanfic also I will do the sequel to this one I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter __ I f you want to know what happens next INBOX ME!_

_Lol anyway yea R&R and See ya Soon And GOME NASAII FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO WRITE SCHOOL AND GROUNDMENT GOT IN MY WAY! -. – I'm too crazy I get it from Keela- Chan_

_You're Author._

_AnimeSweetHeartMisa_


	15. Hinata's and Naruto's Date

_Hehe Chapter 15! Yay I'm so happy! _

_Yay! Well yea this is hinata and naruto's date._

_Hinata's POV R&R and Enjoy_

'I-I'm glad that Keela and Misa Chan are my friends, they are so nice they even agreed to help' I thought quietly to myself.

I watched as Misa went thru her closet trying to find me something else to wear.

Already I had tried on so many different outfits, high heels, tank tops, and so many different skirts. I knew my father would never let me wear any of this stuff.

"Try This" Misa said, taking out a blue skirt that matched her eyes, a pretty short sleeve shirt with a butterfly on it, and some blue flats (thank god it wasn't heels).

"Thanks Misa-Chan" I said and as soon as I did Misa and Keela had both looked at me shocked.

"You…" Keela said

"Spoke" Misa said

"Without Stuttering" Both of them said together.

I tried on the outfit in Misa's bathroom and came back out.

"Since I started hanging out with you guys I had come to gain some c-confidence." I said, smiling.

"Oh" They both said in unison.

"You look awesome" Misa said hugging me and beginning to work on my hair

"Yea you really do Hina" Keela said, using the new abbreviation of my name

"Thanks guys" I said, smiling I was happy, Keela or Kee-Chan started to work on my nails.

"Welcome" Mi-Chan said

"No Problem" Kee-Chan said and she painted my nails a pretty azure blue color

Once they were finished I had a blue bow in my hair and my nails were covered in blue.

"Perfecto!" Mi Chan said, while looking at me from a certain angle.

"We did it Misa; she looks like the hinata that was waiting to burst out" Kee Chan said

"Well have fun kiddo, he's waiting at the ramen shop" They both said, smiling.

"Bye" I said while walking outside and running to the ramen shop, naruto was in a very bright orange shirt with some jeans, and he had flowers.

'Oh Naruto' I thought, blushing

"Umm… these are for you Hinata-Chan" he said, handing me the flowers.

I smiled." Thanks Naruto- Kun" I said, blushing a lot.

"So a-are we going to eat?" I said, sitting down next to him.

"Yes! I'm very hungry so let's eat" Naruto said, smiling,

"Oh and Hinata?" he asked suddenly sounding serious

"Y-yes" I said waiting for him to continue

"You don't have to feel uncomfortable around me" He said

"I'm also glad to be here… with you" He said, blushing a little

"M-me to Naruto- Kun" I said, blushing more.

We both started to eat and I waited for naruto, after he finished his 4 bowls of ramen. We left and went to Misa's house, for a few minutes we walked in silence.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto said, looking the other way.

"Yes Naruto" I said, looking at him.

We were at misa's door, and we both stopped, and looked at each other.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, looking me deep in the eyes.

"Naruto…" I said looking him directly in the eyes.

Then he kissed me, I kissed him back slowly I was so surprised that naruto did that and a few moments later he stopped

He was blushing a lot and so was I bet

"See you around... "He said, kissing my forehead and then he left running down the street.

I stood their paralyzed and I wanted to actually hope around and dance. I was so happy that finally naruto and I actually went on a date.

I didn't notice that Mi Chan and Kee Chan were standing beside me.

"Congratz Hina- Love, you did it" Mii-Chan said, smiling and giving me a hug.

"Yea didn't think he would go on another date, after sakura" Keela said

We all walked into misa's house and walked into her room. We all slept at her house; for once I thought that my life was very nice. Me and Naruto was a couple finally and that

I had such good friends. I was very happy….this was _my_ fantasy.

_Well hope you enjoyed it so yea R&R and I will be over Kee-Chan's house tomorrow _

Love ya all and once I get to the 20th chapter I'm stopping and moving on to the sequel still got to come up with a title hehee

Well till next time

XOXO,

Mi-Chan


	16. Reunited With Lovers

_Sup Peeps….Next chapter which is 16, O-o Kee-Chan is busy atm…_

_O-o anyway yea hope you all really enjoy this one plus this is the couples now_

_NaruHina_

_SasukexMisa_

_NejiXKeela_

_And now it's my POV_

My friends and I were all smiley, in a jolly good mood, we were all happily in love.

We walked arms linked together (Me, Hina, and Kee Chan), we all had the love of our lives, and each other.

"Are you in a good mood?" Hinata asked, smiling

"Yeah" I said, smiling back at her.

"Totally, I'm in a _very_ good mood and I will be in a _better_one when I see Neji" Kee-Chan

"Omg I _really_ don't like the way you said that" I said, laughing.

"Kee-Chan….that's dirty" Hinata said, looking at keela.

"That's right that's _her_ she…._weird_ in her own special ways" I said, laughing

"SHUT UP YOU TWO" Kee-Chan yelled.

As soon as we got to the school Kee-Chan was red-faced and hinata and I were laughing

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, suddenly appearing behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I stuck my tongue out, but only for a little while and he kissed me since he got the opportunity.

"Get a damn room" Kee-Chan said, and then Neji stole a kiss

After sasuke stopped kissing me I said to keela

"Yea look who's talking" I said and she gave me the finger

Naruto had hugged hinata from behind and she blushed and then she turned around

"Naru-"She said but naruto cut her off by giving her a kiss.

"Ahh young love" said looking at us then walked away.

After we were all done kissing her lovers we were about to walk to class but before we left me and sasuke had an announcement to make.

"HEY EVERYBODY" I said, with sasuke holding my hand, everyone had looked at us.

I saw some people looking at us and they started whispering

"Misa and I are back together so this means that

We lied to all of you but like we care,

Guys try to hook up with her and I will kick your a**

Girls Don't talk to me

"That is all now go somewhere" I said then me and the group walked to class.

We walked to class and all of us had sat together well with our lovers at least.

Sasuke and I decided the usual: to pass notes. We both made sure wasn't paying us any attention

_Sasuke: Hey Sexy, Welcome Back_

_Me: Haha, lost the cool status hunh?_

_Sasuke: Maybe. How did the date go? _

_Me: It was cute they kissed and now they are a couple I'm so happy for naruto and hinata _

_Sasuke: Congratz to them _

_Me: Yeah Well….How about a party tomorrow to set off our getting back together?_

_Sasuke: I'm interested in a little alone time. _

_Me: Kay and I think I like that_

_Sasuke: Perverted Fan Girl_

We looked at each other and blushed we decided to pay attention to and just wait until after class to talk about our little "_date"_

_Keela's POV_

"So…" I said, looking at my boyfriend and I swear I wanted to…well I guess you can fill in the blank.

"Well you're surely staring at me a lot today, I'm that sexy aren't I "He said and I swear to god I was about to die I can't believe he said that but he was saying the truth he was smexy.

We were just looking at each other talking with our eyes, instead of our lips.

I started to say something but it was better that I didn't. I waited for class to be over.

I wanted to say and do so many things to neji but they were so inappropriate and since the rate is T, I can't say that.

I decided to do the misa and send him a little note.

_Me: So… want to do something tomorrow? Like "__**hang out"**_

_Neji: Sure… where?_

_Me: Maybe at my place? Or Misa's other House_

_Neji: Okay I'll meet you, there _

_Me: Kay _

I couldn't wait for tomorrow it was going to be _**very interesting**_ and I was excited

I couldn't wait to finally have some alone time with Neji it was going to be fun

I know misa was going to same something I just know it.

_Hinata's POV_

I can't believe Naruto and I are finally dating I feel like I am in some fantasy where my dream just came true me and naruto was sitting together.

'Naruto-Kun… he is so sweet and romantic I am going to tell him how I felt since we first met. I want to tell him how I really feel.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow at my place, Hinata- Chan"Naruto whispered, trying not to be caught.

"S-sure" I said, smiling.

We were going to talk more about it as soon as class was over, I was very happy.

Even though father would disapprove neji would convince him that is what keela told me

I was very ready to go over naruto's house to hang out but I would need advice from keela and Misa because they were a lot of meanings to hanging out.

_Well that's the 16__th__ chapter! Hehe I'm doing good and like I said I'm going to try and get _

_To 20 if not GOMEN NASAI! I get distracted fast plus I'm going over Keela Chan's house _

_And if I do get to 20 I will umm... Yea write the sequel But hope you enjoyed the chapter _

_R&R_

_XOXO,_

_Misa Love _


	17. MIsa's House

_Yea yea! So 17__th__ chapter now I'm so happy I might reach my destination so woot!_

_This chapter is about us going to your lover's houses. NOT A LEMON BUT A LIL _

_MAKING OUT! Just wanted to clear that up! So I think I might make the sequel a lemon _

_But idk Keela Chan doesn't want me to! :'( Enjoy R&R and: P OKAY SO IM MAD FANFICTION KEEPS ON DELETING THE NAMES! JEEZ _

_Just to let ya know the next chapter is going to be the house dates and stuff._

I was very hype to go hang out with Sasuke- Kun tomorrow, we we're going to go to his house and have some "fun" time as sasuke quoted. , Hina, and Kee, and I were all at my house talking about what was happening today.

"Keela is _surely_ going to enjoy what happens" I said laughing and she threw a pillow at me…

"Shut the hell up fan girl" She said, laughing too.

"I _know _you did not just go there" I said, getting a pillow and hitting her in the face with it.

Hinata joined in then and we all were hitting each other knocking all the feathers out.

After a while we quitted and decided to talk about our so called dates.

"SO what are you and that _thing, doing?" _Kee-Chan asked, looking at me.

"Me and_ Sasuke_ are staying at his house and just….chilling." I said even though I bet it would be more than just chilling

"Like I said that _thing" _Kee-Chan said_,_ smirking.

"At least I'm not dating a _PITO_" I said, smirking back and laughing.

"Oh shut up" Kee-Chan said, getting irritated.

"SO what are you and that _PITO _doing?" I said, laughing

"We are probably going to do some very 'fun stuff'" Kee-Chan said, blushing

"Yea have fun SO much fun" I said, sarcastically

She was pouting and was very mad at me, but I loved it teasing her was so fun.

"Hinata, what are you doing…with naruto?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Well I don't know really, and I need some advice about Naruto- Kun" She said, blushing.

"Hina naruto is not the type of guy who would ya knows just "do it" with someone he would probably just want to talk….but I don't know hinata it is just my guessing" I said, hugging her.

And for the rest of the night I just talked to Hina and Kee-Chan and we just discussed what might happen.

I knew we all were excited for tomorrow because of our little alone time with our lovers it was a joyful thing.

_Hehe well I hoped u enjoyed it and R&R! _

_Love ya, _

_Misa-Chan_


	18. Love's Gifts

_Hehe yay! I'm getting really close to my destination chapter 18 the dates at our boyfriends house _

_Enjoy R&R and just well have fun. Oh and yea THE BIRD IS THE WORD! XD_

Wow now I'm very hype and ready to go to Sasuke's house. I knew Kee-Chan would be very excited to go over Neji's house I just knew it.

I was in my room beginning to pick out an outfit for today; I didn't know what to wear... man I'm confused. But I want him to like it but not too much since this is a T story after all, I hope Keela and Neji take good care of my other house I go there to get away from family, it's like my regular family house.

Sighing I picked out something random, a pair of shorts, a strapless top and some sneakers of course; and they were all purple. I put on some earrings and sneaked downstairs…well let's say tried.

"Misa, where are you going" Miyu asked, looking at me… I really hated that she had to be awake while my parents where upstairs talking because whenever I leave out she has to make it an announcement and gets me into trouble. And ya'll think that she was an angel? Well hell no on that one.

"I'm just- Nothing it's none of your business" I said and dashed to the door, and then I saw her opened her mouth.

"Mom, Dad Mis-"She said and I cut her off by covering her mouth.

"Here's 20 bucks" I said handing her a 20.

"50 and I will lie" She said and I swear she got that devious trait from me.

"Fine" I said and gave her 50 dollars so she would keep quiet.

"Bye, and nice doing business with ya" She said, smiling and continued to watch sponge bob

'Got scammed by a little girl ... omg" I thought as I went out into the…well you know night I guess

I ran to Sasuke's house and literary almost tripped on something from being wrapped in my own bad thoughts, I kept running until I was at sasuke house then I ranged the door bell. ..

Keela's POV

"Hell with it, why didn't I just ask Misa before she left, I would call her now but… if she's at Sasuke's….yah I will skip the chance.

I wondered thru my closet for something to wear, there has to be something, anything

I can wear to go over his house.

I found some jeans and a shirt with a vest I thru it all on brushed my hair and went downstairs.

"Hey Grandma, I'm leaving." I said, giving her a hug.

"Bye Sweetie, have fun" She said, hugging me back.

"Be Safe" I told her and with that I went outside.

I had some time so I walked to Misa's other house. It was a large house and I wondered how her parents afforded it. But I was happy she let me borrow it for tonight. She gave me the key and I just unlocked the door, at first I thought nobody was there but while I explored a little more I saw neji sitting on the bed smiling at me.

I loved him so much, he made me happy and I just wanted to be his forever and ever,

I'm glad I transferred to Misa's school I had finally met the love of my life

And there he stood right in front of me with a …gift in his hands. I was very curious to find out what was in the gift…

_Hinata's POV_

"O-oh what should I wear?" I said out loud, speaking to myself… Mii-Chan and Kee-Chan were probably already with their boyfriends and I didn't want to interrupt. Misa did give me some clothing, I would wear them but…father would say something about them I started to remember what Mii Chan had said earlier.

Flashbakie!

_Misa: Hinata you have gotten your confidence down now it's time to do what you want if you don't show that your father will never see that you are the age you are and you hide your real self from everyone, if you want to be treated your age you must take control and act like it. _

_Keela: She's right Hinata show your father who you want to be and will be no matter how he takes it. _

_Misa: I did it to show my parents what I wanted now it's your time_

End of FlashBakie!

I really wanted to do that I thought about it and took out the stuff Misa gave me: a pretty light blue dress and some flats, a pair of hoops and a barrette for my hair.

I put on all the things and went to the living room. My father looked at me as I walked to the door I was frightened but I was going to stand up to him.

"Where do you think you are going, Hinata?" He said, taking one look at me and shaking his head.

I bit my lip "I'm going out father" I replied with as much confidence as I could give.

"No, you are not and I don't want you hanging out with those girls anymore they turned you into… into…a PLASTIC DOLL" He said, voice rising.

I couldn't hold back, he always treated me like a child and I wouldn't stand for it, I was tired of it.

"I am going out, and I WILL still hang out with them, your just mad because I'm growing, and that YOU CANT BOSS ME AROUND NO MORE" I yelled back and ran outside I didn't stop until I got to naruto's house.

I politely knocked on the door and waited, I made sure I was in a good condition and I was ready and after a while since nobody had answered I opened the door and went in. It was quiet so I walked upstairs, Naruto-kun was at his window and was staring out the window.

"Naruto-Kun, is everything alright?" I asked, looking at him.

"Hinata…." He said, turning around and holding a tiny box.

"Naruto…" I said as I stared at the box.

The little box was cute, it was white with a red ribbon keeping it together, I looked at Naruto, he was everything to me I always loved him, I did since we met. I really hoped Naruto was giving me something to last to go with our relationship.

_Misa's POV_

Sasuke answered the door; he was in a black shirt, with jeans and some sneakers

'God he such an emo' I thought while I was kissing him.

We kissed for a while but it ended…too soon.

"I have something for you" He said, giving me a quick kiss and walking inside, me going with him.

'I wonder what it is' I thought to myself, sasuke isn't the type of person who would just give me something all of a sudden.

We walked into his room ad he sat me down on the bed, and then he walked to his dresser and got out a box, it was decorated with blue stars.

"I hope you like it, Misa" He said, sitting down, handing me the box and staring into my eyes

I took of the decorations and put them aside, then I opened the box, looking inside of it, I saw a charm bracelet, it already had four charms, a heart, the letter s, a bird, and a teddy bear. I stared at him and I saw that he was looking at me.

"I love it sasuke I really do "I smiled, and gave him another kiss.

"I'm really glad you do, Misa" He said, kissing back.

He helped me but it on and I smiled after a while we just talked…sometimes not always, but it was fun, to be with someone that you cared about it was…very interesting. I kept looking at the charm and from now on I knew that sasuke was mine and I was his. Everything was in place.

_Keela's POV_

"Neji…what is in your hand?" I asked, looking at the box in his fingers.

"It's a gift...for you" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the bed.

He kissed me, it was a long one but sadly after a while we had stopped. I took one look at neji and in honesty he was sexy and I wanted to do him…very badly… before I got deeper into my perverted thoughts, neji had placed the box in my lap, and waited for me to open it.

I opened the little box and inside was a locket, it was very pretty and I opened the locket and inside was a picture of neji. I smiled, and I bet I was blushing. I kissed him softly on the lips and he returned it.

"Thanks I like it a lot neji" I said, hugging him and letting my arms rest on his neck, and he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I'm very glad you like it Keela" he said, smiling and kissing me again.

There wasn't much talking done but it was a great make-out session I'm really happy that neji had gave me that locket, I wouldn't stop wearing it.

I smiled at the fact that me and neji would never be apart, after our make- out session was done, we had just talked even though I wanted the kiss more but it was great we was talking. My life was fully complete now. ..

_Hinata's POV_

"Naruto" I said, again while looking at the box; I could feel Naruto looking at me.

"Hinata…open your present "He said, sitting on the bed and I sat next to him.

I opened the little box and examined it… I noticed it had a ring inside of it and I blushed.

"N…Naruto what is this?" I asked knowing we were _definitely_ too young to get married

"It's a promise ring, Hinata, I love you and I will do everything in my will to protect you" he said, kissing me and sliding the ring onto my finger.

"Naruto kun …I love you" I said, kissing him back.

I smiled at him, he was my knight and shining armor, something I always wanted Naruto to be mine, I loved him more than anything else.

I had accomplished a lot today, being basically bound with Naruto, standing up to my father and having my freedom.

We all had everything Keela had Neji, Misa had Sasuke and I had Naruto. Soon enough we would be graduating from high school and entering college. I was ready for a love filled years in college and I bet Misa and Keela were too. Everything was _Just Right. _

_Awesome! Almost finished this story and we were in senior year just now plus the fact that in the sequels _

_It will be college and the one after that will be our life after college._

_Well yea hope you enjoyed it and sorry its so long it made me very tired writing this plus keela kept making me laugh: P_

_XOXO,_

_Misa Love 3_


	19. The Girl Named Jin

_Well next chapter! So there is going to be a fight in this one! Yayyyyy! _

_Umm…R&R and Enjoy._

_Hehe almost the sequel *squeals like a fan girl* _

I walked down the street with kee chan and Hina love; we were meeting with the guys we decided not to go since there really wasn't anything to do there.

"So how was a yesterday guys?" Hina had asked, smiling.

"It was good and Sasuke gave me a charm bracelet" I said, holding it up so they could see it.

"Aww it's cute Mii chan" Hina said, looking at the charms.

"Really adorable" Kee said, also looking at it.

"What about you Hina?" I asked looking for anything that was different.

"Naruto had got me a promise ring" She said, showing it to us.

"It's very pretty" I said, touching it.

"Yea I like it" Kee said, looking, and touching it also.

"What about you Kee Chan?" Hina said, trying to shift the attention from her.

"Neji got me a locket" She said, smiling and showing it off.

We kept walking to the spot where the guys said they would meet us. They were standing there, our boyfriends. Sasuke had taken me away from the group and kissed me, I didn't even have a chance to say hi.

Once we were done kissing, I noticed that neji had also taken Keela away from the group and was of course being kissed, same thing with Hinata.

After a while we just started talking…

"So…HI and how was did the present giving go?" I asked starting up a conversation because if I didn't all of us would've been still kissing our lovers for who knows long.

"It was _very_ interesting thanks for asking, Misa" Neji said, blushing a little and I noticed that kee was to.

"Welcome how about you Naruto" I asked, smiling at him and Hinata.

"It was very sweet right Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking at the blue haired girl.

"Yes it was" She answered, blushing.

"What about you and sasuke?" Kee asked, eyeing me.

"It was fine, we both enjoyed it _a lot_" We both said, in unison.

We kept on talking and for awhile everything was great until _she _came and ruined everything. A girl with some short shorts a tank top and some boots with heels came around from who knows where and was staring at us.

We tried to ignore it for who knows long, but she just kept staring then she just started being a b**** and said some things about and she was being _so smart _(sarcasm) and was saying it all loud.

"You got something to say?" Kee said, staring straight back at the girl, giving her as much as attitude the girl was producing

The girl walked over and looked Keela up and down as if she was some type of bug, I really wasn't a drama- dealing type of person I really didn't want to be in it myself, but of course someone would always have a problem.

"Like I said before "_Do you got anything to say"_" Kee said, looking at her like she was nothing.

"What's your name?" Neji had asked, looking at the girl suspiciously.

"My name is Jen" she said, looking at neji

"Whatever" Kee said, rolling her eyes.

"So…sexy…what you doing today?" Jen said moving towards neji and started to hold his hand but neji rejected

"First of all b****, he's _mine_, SECOND OF ALL HE AINT GOING NOWHERE WITH YOUR DIRTY A**" Kee was already going off.

"Keela don't –"I said but she already threw the first punch.

Me, Hinata, Sasuke and Neji, all looked at each other, trying to decide who would break it up before it got dirty and ugly.

Keela punched her in the face; Jin got Keela in the stomach

"Ok guys break it up NOW!" Misa interjected

By the time the fight was done Keela had a purple bruise on her stomach and Jin had a black eye and a few bruise on her arm

"Now you know better Keela than to be messing with a hoe" Misa said glaring at Jin

"Only b****** would start a fight over nothing" Sasuke said, also glaring at Jin.

'Why doesn't this girl just get the hell out of here already I'm getting irritated' I thought

"Kee Chan do you want me to get you some ice?" Hina said, looking at Keela's bruise

"Sure. Thanks" Keela said, touching her bruise

Hina quickly ran to her house (wasn't really far) to get some ice.

"Now you SL**, go somewhere before I just kick you're a** and leave you in a ditch" I said, glaring at her, seriously about to lose it.

"Whatever b****" Jin said, still trying to put a fight.

I leaped for her skinny neck but sasuke stopped me, before anything could happen. Damn him for being so nice to….to….that thing.

"Jin just get the f*** out of here now" Sasuke said, to the girl, seriously annoyed now.

The girl left (finally) and went with her friends; Hina came back with the ice and told Keela to put it on here bruise. Keela put it on her bruise and neji held it for her. Me and sasuke sat next to her making sure she was going to be okay. Naruto and Hinata sat on her other side.

In just a few days we would all be going to college with each other, no more naiveness, goofiness, or just plain randomness. All of us would be seeing each other and same classes I can't wait until our classes or just being there… everything is going slowly as I can. Just one step at a time…

_Woot! Hoped u enjoyed R&R and Next chapter coming up then after that the sequel maybe not tonight kind of tired._

_XOXO,_

_Misa-Love 3_


	20. Graduation!

_Last Chapter! Woot! Graduation day for us (Misa, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Keela and Neji._

_Ha-ha R&R and "It's a ghost ball!" He he =3 on YouTube! WATCH IT! : P well yea have fun. Oh _

_Btw we all have something to say._

_Hinata: Hoped you all liked Misa's story, it took a awhile._

_Misa: Yea R&R and READ THE SEQUEL….AND…..BE A GOOD BOY LIKE TOBI!_

_Tobi: Yay! Tobi's a good boy._

_Sasuke: Bye -.-_

_Neji: See you all soon and if you wanna know how our college lives go read her next try._

_Keela: thanks for reading the story you're AWESOME ^-^ _

_Naruto: This was Fun! You would be VERY AWESOME if you read the sequel, BELIEVE IT!_

We were all waiting in my room, getting ready for graduation. Today was the day, when we left everything behind, and move on with our life. The cap and gown it, was black and red. We were now looking for our 'after party' dresses. I took out a pretty dark blue dress with short sleeves, some heels and I got some earrings before going into the bathroom and changing into it. I also put on some blue eye shadow and some lipstick. Covering my dress was the cap and gown.

Once I was done, Keela was wearing a strapless, lace, overlay dress, which was black and white. Her shoes were black heels. She had changed in the other bathroom. She went thru my makeup kit to put on lipstick and some eye shadow. Over top of my dress was the traditional cap and gown…jeez

Hinata had gotten a whole new wardrobe, so she decided to wear a white, layered halter dress, and some flat sandals. I gave her some earrings to put on to match the dress, then I decided to do her makeup I put some black eye shadow. Over top of that was the cap and gown.

"Wow you guys look great" Hinata said fixing her indigo blue hair

"Thanks" Keela and Misa said in unison

"Oh time to leave girls" Misa's mother said knocking on the door softly

"Thanks mom" Misa said fixing herself in the foot long mirror

"Ok are you ready for the rest of our lives" Keela said grabbing her clutch bad

"Don't make it sound so deep Keela" Misa said

"Ok a-are you guys ready" Hinata said, looking at the time

The three girl's walked down the stairs thy came face-to-face with a room full of parents and there boyfriends.

"Oh you girl's look lovely" Sumi said (that's the name of Keela's Grandma^-^)

"Thanks" All three girls said in unison.

"Pretty" Miyu said, coming to give us a hug.

We all hugged her and looked at our boyfriends and family sitting there.

"Picture Time" Nami (The Name of My Mother)

We all groaned silently inside, but we walked to our boyfriends and posed. My mom took pictures of us and started to cry.

"You all are growing up so fast" Kurenai said, crying as well.

Like 5 years later she stopped taking pictures and hugged as all and we were on our way. We walked there and all of us were so giddy it was hilarious. Once we got there we had to take our spots in line, sasuke at the end, Hinata and neji in the middle, me and Keela at the near end. We then waited to get checked over. Then we took our seats for the speech (still in alphabetical order).

I walked up to the podium, about to say my speech I waited for everyone to quiet down.

"Misa, will you begin your speech?" Lady Tsunade said, nodding her head at me.

"Sure" I said and began my speech ('Borrowed' from Twilight Eclipse WHICH I DO NOT OWN ^-^)

_When you asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up _

_Some answers were Cowboys, or in my case Princess_

_A few years later you asked again _

_Some answers were Veterinarian's, Scientists, and me I wanted to be a president._

_But when you ask us now I think we could appropriately say 'Who the hell knows' _

(A/N: it was kind of edited because we couldn't remember so now were just free lancing it)

_Now that were off to college we have the opportunity to be whatever we choose to be no more silly answers but serious ones _

_See you all soon _

I said giving the peace sign and everybody clapped, I walked off the stage and took my seat. After a while they started calling names and then they got to the hyuuga's.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Lady Tsunade called from off the stage.

Hina walked up to the stage, receiving her diploma from Tsunade, and waving to us, we waved back, and then she took her seat,

"Neji Hyuuga" Tsunade called, and waited for him to come and get his diploma

Neji walked up to the stage to get his diploma from lady Tsunade and when he did he turned to the audience and going to Keela only he blew her a kiss. I smirked at that and laughed a little.

Tsunade called different people then she finally got to the n's. She called Keela first.

"Keela Naki" she said, Keela walked on the stage she took her diploma and did a little mini fist pump which made the audience laugh

She sat back down and then it was my turn, Tsunade called me and I got up, walked to the stage and took my diploma and did a little impression of sakura, then left.

I sat back down and Tsunade called more names until she got to the U's. I waited until she got to sasuke and Naruto but sasuke was first.

"Sasuke Uchiha" She called and he walked onto the stage, getting his diploma from her.

He then just stared at the crowd and when he saw me he smiled then he walked off the stage.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said, and Naruto had ran up there and I really meant_ ran _onto the stage and grab his diploma he smiled then winked at Hinata who blushed.

"I made it, BELIEVE IT!" He said and then got off the stage

Tsunade said some more stuff about how we made it, even though we all knew some people wouldn't make it there.

Then we threw our caps into the air and smiled. Sasuke came and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Congratz" He said, smiling. Then Hinata came and found us with Naruto, and so did Keela and Neji.

"Congratz Guys" I said all cheery.

"Thanks" they said, in unison.

We all looked at each other and smiled, this was the end of or high school life, it feels like everything was different we were all now going to college, do what we wanted no more parents, just us and the person we loved…Everything will be different…

_Last Chapter of story! Yea finally done! Okay the sequel probably will be up by today idk _

_R&R and Enjoy and I can't believe Naruto got accepted._

_Anyway yea_

_XOXO,_

_Misa-Love 3_


End file.
